wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sindrassil
Sindrassil: The Crown of Blood Sindrassil is an idea, a vision, a prophecy held by a few driven, perhaps crazed Blood Elves, most of which operate within a movement called the Sindrassil Prelature. Sindrassil would be the third world tree of a Highbourne prophecy, the third and last world tree which would secure the Blood Elves their immortal birthright, their arcane power and additionally, the Holy power of the Light (due to new developments within Blood Elven magistry). The Sindrassi Prophecy "Planted in earth from heavens above aeons ago, ''though the first was destined to die. Planted in earth from dark intention years ago, though the second was destined to writhe. Planted in heavens above when times usher, and the third would make these wrongs all right. A golden age awaits much akin to those first dreams, the power of the gods serves those whom tend this tree: Sindrassil" This prophecy, from unrecorded aoens ago in Highbourne poetry, details the death of Nordrassil, the corruption of Teldrassil and fortells of a final tree, which cannot die, fall to corruption and how it will bring more than immortaility. Tending the Tree The prophecy was first brought back into Highbourne knowledge by Asarus Hawkblood, whom studied ancient Highbourne litreture. After his death during the third war, his son, Lord Andrith Hawkblood took over the operations of his father's steed: the Sindrassil Prelature, a movement obsessed with the realization of this vision and uhsering Sindrassil into existence to make Blood Elves incredibly powerful. Whether his father intended it or not, or whether the prophecy predicted the Blood Elve's fall from Light's grace and then their manipulation of the Naaru, Andrith has interpretated the "God like" powers and "Golden times" as the Sin'dorei ability to usurp the Naaru's power. He believes that if he seals as many Naaru as possible within the tree, and then floods the growth with the Arcane magic of the Sunwell, the tree will not only grant the Blood Elves the same powers as the Sunwell once did, it will gift all Blood Elves with the powers of the Light, but amplified, for many Naaru as opposed to just one will be in control. First, a sapling. Only the ancient druids of the Kal'dorei are known to have such seeds, and only one is known in location: Fandral Staghelm. Now whether Staghelm agrees to give the sapling to the Sin'dorei, whom are his highbourne cousins, such as he, then he may also join the Sin'dorei in their kingdom when it is complete. If he refuses, however, the sapling would ahve to be taken by force. The raw arcane power required to hold the naaru down will be immense, which is why Andrith has planned for the Tree to not only be flooded with the magic of the Sunwell, which is filled with Arcana, but also for the tree to be tended within the Netherstorm, where Tempest Keep stands. Upon seizing control of the area, the magic could be grafted to bend the Naaru to Sin'dorei will. This does not, however, solve the problem of the immortaility failure. The Dragonflights refused to bless Teldrassil, and with Sindrassil sealing beings of the Light, they certainly won't this time. Andrith, perhaps in another great uneithical bound, filled with pride over the control of the Light, believes the Sin'dorei could do similar things with Those of Time, the Bronze Dragonflight. If the sinew, scales and blood of a bronze dragon are not enough to bless the tree with ageless life, then sealing a fully gronw Bronze Dragon within the tree may be required, and to be held down in much the same sense. When all of these criteria are filled, Andrith beleives that the tree will empower all Sin'dorei with immortaility, immense arcane power, and Holy power. He also believes it may reverse the curses upon the Naga, and call them to join their reborn cousins. With all this new, pure magic flowing upon the netherstorm, Andrith also beleives this Holy magic could be used to cleanse Outland's broken state, and reclaim it as a pure heavenly kingdom for the Sin'dorei to live upon. Tempest Keep itself will have to be destroyed so the area can be made clear for the sapling. This means the prince, Kael'Thas may be in opposition to the goals of the Prelature, Andrith cares not, and deems this Sindrassil vision as the only true destiny of the Sin'dorei. He cares not for the sole proclaimences of a prince in service to a Night Elf. Once planted and tended via much Arcane sitmulation, the tree tiself will take many thousands of years to grow. As it gets bigger, the Naaru can then be collected, capturedand sealed within, only when it is at full strength and the Sin'dorei benefit from the Holy power could an attempt on a Bronze Dragon be realistic. With all of these criteria being so dark in method, the amount of opposition to this dream is overwhelming, even by Sin'dorei themselves, whom condone this abuse of Naaru and Dragons. One thing's for certain, when the time is right, Andrith will reshuffle the Prelature and nothing will stand in their way. Category:Organizations